star wrecking
by colejay55
Summary: the enterprises fourth year of space exploration does not go quite as planed... co-written by shaperlord67.
1. Chapter 1

Sulu yawned widely as he woke up on what he was sure would be another boring day of mapping space. As he got dressed he reflected on the fact that he had hoped the starship enterprises fourth year in space would have been more interesting. He was about to find out just how right he had been (dun dun dun dun).

Sulu left his room preparing for a perfectly ordinary day… and saw a man plain as day strolling down the corridor whistling and wearing a brown trench coat and fedora. Sulu just stared at the strange man as he turned the corner. Sulu made a mental note to report this incident to the captain. As he entered the bridge however, James t. kirk was acting… strangely. He was in his seat staring intently out the view screen.

"good morning, captain." Said sulu. Kirk slowly turned his head towards his pilot with a depressed face." Is it really? The vast expanse of space before us, are loved ones at home while we brave the howling void? The never ending dangers presented buy the wonders of the universe as we fight and claw are way up the ladder just to SURVIVE?! IS THIS DAY REALLY THAT GOOD LIETUNET?!". With this Kirk turned back to the view screen.

Sulu just stared before deciding that his captain needed to be left alone for a while. He tock his place at the console besides his friend, chekov. "kthe kcaptain kisn't kfeeling ktoo kgood kthis kmorning" chekov said helpfully. Sulu just starred. "I wonder if the captain is feeling bad this morning?" "kthats kwhat ki ksaid." Chekov replied angrelily, before adding "kmaybe kspock kcan khelp". Sulu shrugged. "whatever you just said I agree with you. I think I am going to ask spock for help." Chekov rolled his eyes.

"mister spock do you know why the captain is acting so strangely?" sulu asked the Vulcan. Spock turned around to answer when he saw sulu. His eyes got big with fear as he yelled "AGHHH! IT'S A LOBSTER!" with that he went running out of the bridge screaming. Sulu stood motionless for a second before turning towards the turbo lift. "I think ill go see doctor mcoy, I think I might be hallucinating". Chekov smiled and waved. "kok, ksee kyou". "same to you buddy". Sulu shoot back while boarding the turbo lift. Chekov face palmed.


	2. chapter two

When Sulu entered sic bay Dr. McCoy ran up and yelled "run for your life! The tribbles escaped!" then ran out the door.

"What is going on?!" yelled Sulu… "You don't need to yell." Sulu turned around and saw Lt. Leslie, "I thought you died." Said Sulu, "that is a common misconception." Replied Lt. Leslie, "oh." said Sulu. "But that doesn't explain what's going on here?" "Just a moment" says the lt. "I got a bad back pain." And fell on his face.

"Uh… nurse?" Sulu says, "What?" a nurse replies, "this man just died." "And?" replied the nurse "He's a 'red shirt' what did you expect?"

Sulu walks out of sic bay and stops. In front of him is a short klingon.

"klingon!" yells sulu. "trick or treat!" says the klingon. "what was that?" says sulu. "trick or treat!" replise the klingon, "holloweens not for 7 months." Says sulu, "waaaaaaaaaa…." Yells the klingon as he runs down the hall.

"whats next?" says sulu "I think I need to go lay down." "why?" says dr mcoy as he pops up in sulus face, "everyone acting weird." Replise sulu "and what about the tribbles?" "wasn't tribbles, just a bloated cat, a relly bloated cat."replise dr mcoy. Sulu faced palmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Back on the bridge something interesting was finally going on! They had discovered a ship floating in space. "kcaptain kwe kare kaproching kthe kship?" chekov said. Kirk starred blankly before turning to uhara. She sighed before answering "he said were getting close to the ship". "Thanks uhara, id be lost without you". Chekov was angry though. "khow kcome knone kcan kunderstand kme?" "chekov says give uhara a raise." Kirk ignored both of them.

"Captain" spoke up spock "this ship appears to be a twenty first century sleeper ship…" "What a minute as in human popsicles?" spock thought for a minute before replying to Kirk "weal I suppose so…" "That's all I need to hear! Have McCoy, a couple of those guys who keep dying and riley meat me in the transporter room." With that Kirk ran of the bridge.

When they beamed over onto the ship they split up. While Kirk, McCoy and riley went towards the captain's chamber. The two red shirts went to explore the rest of the ship. Needles to say they were never heard from again. Meanwhile the others had found the captain and thawed him out. As the man stood up he addressed them.

"Greetings, my name is khan. The fact that I have the same name and look exactly like the infamous dictator is just a coincidence. Also the fact my ship is identical to his and has the same name is just another coincidence. May I come aboard you're ship and read the manuals that teal me how to take other your ship"? Kirk shrugged "sure". McCoy face palmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Back on the bridge captain kirk has returned and now the Enterprise was towing khans ship to starbase 706.

"captain!" Sulu exclaims "were moving of course."

"why?" Replied kirk

"my control's are being over rideded..."

"from were Mr Sulu?" Spock said.

"engine room." Sulu said. Kirk presses the intercom button on his chair "get some red-shirts down to engineering." 'zzzzzhzsh' the intercom buzzed then...

"khan here. The new captain of the enterprise! Changes will be made of cores. But surrendering will do for now."

"were are those red-shirts!" said kirk.

"they probably were killed." replied Spock

"true.. cant expect those to live to long of course. So send a medic team."

"right captain." said Uhura

Spock face palmed.


End file.
